1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal assembly used to strike a drum and, more particularly, to an accessory used on such a drum pedal assembly to adjust a weight characteristic of the pedal assembly.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art has provided a wide variety of drum pedal assemblies. Generally, these pedal assemblies comprise a frame element 1 clamped to a drum hoop, a rotary element 2 rotatably supported by the frame element 1, a pedal element 3 secured to the frame element 1 and connected to the rotary element 2 by a linkage element 4 and a cam element 5, a retraction assembly 6 secured to the rotary element 2 and a beater element 6 adjustably secured to the rotary element 2 by a beater mount 7 thereon. See FIG. 1. All these elements work together for the purpose of axially rotating the beater element in and out of a strike position whereby a drum head is actuated.
Due to the wide range of musical styles, techniques and personal needs, the prior art has provided means to adjust or redistribute the weight of the drum beater. However, these adjustments lack the versatility necessary during use.
One adjustment offered by the prior art is that of beater extension which adjusts the radial distance between the head of the beater element and the axis of the rotary element whereby the arc circumference of the beater stroke as well as the inertia and torque acting on the beater element is affected. This adjustment is provided by the beater mount and is accomplished by securing the beater element at different points along the length of the stem.
The problem with this adjustment is that by increasing beater extension, the increase in arc circumference, inertia and torque results in a loss of speed but an increase of power and swing due to added momentum. Likewise, by decreasing beater extension, the decrease in arc circumference, inertia and torque results in an increase of speed but a loss of power and swing due to reduced momentum. For these reasons, it is difficult to achieve a satisfying combination of speed, power and swing.
Another adjustment offered by the prior art is that of beater angle which adjusts the stroking distance or throw of the beater element. This adjustment is accomplished by adjusting either the position of the beater mount or the rest position of the rotary element by means of the retraction element.
The problem with this adjustment is that when the beater angle is adjusted to provide a longer stroke, the increased stroking distance results in an increased degree of resistance by the retraction element when the beater reaches strike position. This problem requires additional applied pressure to the pedal element in order to compensate.
Another adjustment offered by the prior art is that of the retraction element which comprises a biasing spring eccentrically secured to the rotary element. This adjustment is accomplished by adjusting the torque of the biasing spring whereby the attack and response of the beater element is affected.
The problem with this adjustment is that by increasing the torque of the biasing spring to acquire a quicker attack and response there is added resistance to the pedal element. This problem also requires additional applied pressure to the pedal element in order to compensate.
Numerous attempts have been made to provide beater weights affixed to the rotary element of the beater shaft to improve the power of the hit by adding mass/weight to the beater. However, these beater weights are limited because they lack adjustability in the amount of weight applied to the beater without a complete disassembly of the weight assembly.
Due to these inherent problems found in the prior art and in answer to the need for improvement, the present invention is now disclosed.